50 Twarzy Krzyśka - ZAPYTAJ BECZKĘ
Opis odcinka W najnowszym, 58. odcinku Zapytaj Beczkę: Moda na Sukces, czipsy marchewkowe, gimbus sawant, powrót do dzieciństwa, jastrzębie gramatyki, fizyka kwantowa kobiet, wspomnienia z czasów metalowca, konkurencja między komikami, masturbacja w kosmosie, żebrołapki, antykoncepcja w porno, merzbow, krąg życia. Jednogłośna Opinia 69 tysięcy internautów zobaczyło poprzedni odcinek i wyraziło Jednogłośną Opinię: =diaoifghaoidhgljadhglj;asd hljkdhgadhfja lkdgjls;dakhg;ladk h;ljadhg ;ladhgf ;ladhgad;lgh sd;ljjhg sad;lk ad;lkhg ad;lhg asd;lhfgasdl haldkhg adl;khg ad;lk a;ldkgh asd;lfhsd;alhg p9qeurf 9evpdihv ({DUV 0921378075023987pJDvc; SOH)*E&T)*4yKDN v;OSDIHG 0824uyknD: OghSDIO g0824ygSIHDV we; 8ydgv9p8Y (*SDF& *)(&*&*&*&*&foaDIU hLDJSfh klsJDgh0(SUg ISKJDN fL?DHG;oSDHgL> dhLKSJDgh ;LDAHF kJDGH ;SLDJgh :LSDHfA )D(f13uyrkl nLDFh 0923hlkSDDNBv lkjSDhfv08932uyoi3u2ht ljbDg089vy 3rinlf0uy931ipoh5 ljkDBHf0– Łukasz Gmiński [[Lista pytań w Zapytaj Beczkę|Pytania] * Dlaczego w mojej szkole nie sprzedają czipsów, a zamiast ich przyprawione kawałki czerstwego chleba (czyt. Bejk Rols) i to aż za 2.50 ????? - MysiaMe * P Krzysiu, czemu kurwa reklamy na YT ładują się z prędkością światła, a film nie? - xDawgrax * Krzysiu, potrafisz spojrzeć w kamerę tak, jakby Ci rozmówca chomika naleśnikiem zadźgał? - Trethis * Krzysiu dlaczego gimbus a nie dziecko z autyzmem? - Finrod211 * P Krzysiu, ostatnio poznałam kilku chłopaków, nie kkażdy Mi się podoba, za to ja podobam się im wszystkim. Piszę z nimi słodkie słówka, a nawet że ich kocham. Z każdym z nich tworzy się jakby związek.I żaden z nich o sobie nie wie Nie potrafię żadnemu odmówić. Ale jednak chcę z tym skończyć. Co mam zrobić? :/ - Renata Mirczewska * Przenosisz się do czasów, gdy miałeś 6 lat. Jesteś zasmarkanym sześciolatkiem, z wiedzą, którą masz teraz. Co chcesz przeżyć jeszcze raz? Czego chcesz uniknąć? - Evelyn Black * Krzysiu mam pytanie ! Czy jeśli dziewczyna która się nie odzywa do mnie za dużo to czy po prostu mnie nie lubi czy coś do mnie czuje ? - Pan MatjioX * Zostały Ci jakieś "wspomnienia" z czasów metalowca? - Evelyn Black * Gdybyś miał wybrać jedną, jedyną książkę, w której chciałbyś być - jaką byś wybrał? - Evelyn Black * P Czy myślisz że gdyby nie było niekrytego krytyka to miałbyś więcej widzów? - Kacper Koterba * Dlaczego smartfony są duże? Smart oznacza po angielsku mały, a smartfony mają po 6,3 inch. - Alexander Stanczyk * Krzysiu, co robią astronauci gdy chcą sobie zwalić konia? - arhanix * Krzysiu, dlaczego najinteligentniejszym stworzeniem na ziemi jest człowiek, a nie na przykład pies ? - PoetJay * Jeśli koledzy z akademika zapraszają mnie na wino, to jakie ono będzie? Lubię włoskie a nie wiem czy takie mają. - LukibossLP * P Krzysiu, opowiesz jakiegoś suchara tak nieśmiesznego żeby było się pośmiać ? bo jak mówisz coś nieśmiesznego to się śmieje - SasekxYoutube * Jak bardzo zjebane jest twoje imie ? - Krzysztof Żurawski * Pergera..coś tam..Czy kiedykolwiek błagałeś o łapki w górę i subskrypcje jak inni YouTuberzy? - Sandik26033 * Nie podobał mi się ten odcinek. Za mało montażu. Już wolę odcinki rzadziej, ale z większym montażem, ucinanie kwestii, wstawianie z nienacka jęków gimbusa itp. - Rafał Marikowski * Krzysiu, dlaczego wszystkie laski, które prowadzą blogi modowe oraz poradniki kupują takie drogie ciuchy i kosmetyki, na które nie stać większość ludzi ? - Romansrc * P Krzysiu, dlaczego gwiazdy porno (płci żeńskiej) nie zachodzą w ciążę, skoro faceci tam nie mają kondomów, a inne metody antykoncepcji są zbyt ryzykowne? Może do pornosów biorą tylko niepłodne kobiety? - Całkiem Zwyczajny Gość * Krzysiu, po co naukowcy najczęściej rozmyślają nad rzeczami, które nikogo nie interesują i nie mają wpływu na życie codzienne? - KaraKopiara * P Czy to prawda, że do słowa "retoryka" trzeba używać akcentu? Wg mojej nauczycielki polskiego, skoro jest to słowo zapożyczone trzeba wypowiadać reTOryka, a nie retoryka, jest to prawda czy nie? - TheLawet * Krzysiu, czy grasz w Pou? Jeśli tak, to który masz poziom i jak twój Pou wygląda? - Nina Kogut * Dupcys czy nie dupcys? - Peterov * Uwaga ! nowy podkład muzyczny do zapytaj beczke to : Merzbow. Bez pierdolenia chce to widzieć w następnym odcinku. tzn. słyszeć.. - ProtMan96 * P Czy my jako ludzie zabijamy naszą planetę? - MrDaveePL * Krzysiu widziałem cię ostatnio, całkiem spoko wyglądasz, ale mam jedno pytanie. Dlaczego maszkiecisz po śmietnikach ? - KrolikKicmen * Co sądzisz o programie Dema "Okruchy Ogarniętości", lubisz to oglądać, czy twierdzisz że Dem ukradł ci pomysł na opowiadanie na pytania? - donmaslanoz14 * czemu jak otwieram wieczko od jogurty to wylewa mi się on na twarz i koszulkę? - BoBiKxPL Zastosowane żarty *Jastrzębie Gramatyki Jastrzębie Gramatyki *Żaden z nich o sobie nie wie – Renata *Nie odzywa się do mnie to czy coś do mnie czuje – Pan Matjiox Ciekawostki *Odcinek otwiera intro wytwórni Columbia Pictures z wklejoną twarzą Gimbusa, mówiącego: "Wszystko dla pieniędzy!", nazwą programu stylizowaną na logo tej wytwórni oraz hashtagiem #kiedyzapytajbeczke. Następnie widzimy czołówkę serialu Moda na Sukces z doklejonymi zdjęciami Krzysia i jego braci. *W tym odcinku Krzysiu przyznał się, że nie lubi gdy mówi się na niego Krzysiek. *Krzysiu nosi tym odcinku pogrzebowy krawat. *Gdy Krzysiu mówi o innych YouTuberach, pojawiają się zdjęcia: Niekrytego Krytyka, Abstrachuje.TV, Cyber Mariana, Dema, CeZika i Lisiego Piekła. Podkład muzyczny * Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues * Danosongs - Blue Devil Plain * Carmen Twillie & Lebo M - Circle of Life (The Lion King) (gdy Krzysiu mówi o YouTuberach) * Jerry Goldsmith - Life Is A Dream (Star Trek V) * Merzbow - 1930 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem